


Morning Late

by thawrecka



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Late

Waking up alone, but knowing Kirika's out there, somewhere, probably on the beach, wind in her hair, sun on her face. Stretching, taking up too much of the bed. White sheets, ruffled around her body, white shirt rucked up to her waist. Arching, bending her knees. "Mmmm," she says as she opens her eyes.

Kirika always gets out of bed first in the mornings - well not always, just most of the time. Mirielle prefers waking up alone.

Saunters over to the window. Outside, there is Kirika, smiling and silly in the sunlight. Looks too young.

Mirielle moves to put on a skirt and shoes, doesn't bother with a bra. Feels too lazy. Goes to get a cup of coffee.

Thinks this is the closest to happy she's been.


End file.
